Jack Frost
Jack Frost (ジャックフロスト, Jyakkufurosuto), sometimes commonly known as Jack, is the mascot of Atlus Co., Ltd. and he makes appearances in a number of Atlus games, primarily in the Megami Tensei series. Jack Frost's counterparts, also known his "brothers" are called Pyro Jack and Jack Ripper, along with many other varieties also appear in many games. He often says "Hee-ho" and interjects "hees" and "hos" into his dialog, a common verbal tic shared with other variations of "Jacks". History A spirit originating from England. He is a snow elf who brings in cold weather during the winter and is thought to be responsible for the frost that forms on the windows of homes and buildings. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fairy Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Lovers Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Lovers Arcana / Fairy Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Lovers Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Lovers Arcana *Persona 3: Magician Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Magician Arcana *Persona 4: Magician Arcana *Persona 4 Arena'' Alternative Palette *''Jack Bros.: Protagonist *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Yousei Clan *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Frost Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Frost Order *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DeviChil'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' as J. Frost *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' as J. Frost *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Optional Boss *Devil Survivor: Fairy Race *Devil Survivor 2: Fairy Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II Jack makes his debut as a minor devil holding an umbrella on the overworld map outside Bael's Cathedral. ''Shin Megami Tensei if... After a Japanese high school has been transported to the Makai, demons roam the hallways among frightened students. The protagonist encounters one of these demons - a friendly Jack Frost. This particular Jack Frost is known as "Hee-Ho-kun" and he seems to have acquired a school uniform from somewhere. He states that he loves attending school and that all good children should use 'HeeHo' in their polite speech, and then he offers to join the protagonist's party. ''Persona Jack Frost is the second Persona available from the Lovers Arcana and appears as a large Jack Frost with exaggerated cap tails. As a Persona its stats grow evenly with each rank and it focuses mostly on Magic Defense. When returned to the Velvet Room at MAX rank it yields a Luck Incense. The demon version of Jack Frost first starts to appear after the party exits Mikage Hospital into Mikage-Cho. ''Jack Bros. Jack Frost is the protagonist. He, along with Pyro Jack and Jack the Ripper, have to make it back to the Makai world before midnight. ''DemiKids: Dark / Light Version A large number of Jack Frosts (shortened to J. Frost) have formed a town called "Frostville" in the land of Dem. The Jacks have seemingly formed a hierarchy which consists of Jack Frosts at the bottom, Icy Aces serving as guards, and King Icy ruling over them. Akira passes through the town on his way to the Valhalla, and has the option of aiding "Zack Frost" complete a quest to become an Icy Ace. Other Jack Frosts can be seen all over Valhalla and Dem alike, and several Jack Frost variations are seen as well. Some variations include: Icy Lemon, Mini Icy, Icy Melon and Icy Berry. ''DeviChil'' In the anime, Jack Frost is extremely clumsy and cute speaking with only his characteristic phrase, "hee-ho". Initially, he appears under the control of the villains and attacks the party. Having no choice, Setsuna Kai and his nakama Cool tries to fend Jack Frost for as long as they can while Mirai Kaname makes efforts to wake him up. After a literally heated battle, Mirai succeeds. He then agrees to accompany the party. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' A Jack Frost known as "Hee-ho" was the owner of a Junk Shop in Shibuya. After Hee-ho made enough money to travel, he sold the shop to a fabulous male Manikin, prone to flirting with the protagonist. Hee-ho's dream was to become a big and powerful demon "like the king", so he headed to the Mantra Army Headquarters in Ikebukuro. When Hee-ho arrives at the Mantra HQ he is afraid of the demons, so he stays outside, but it's too hot there (there are pillars of fire near the entrance), so he decides to head elsewhere. Hee-ho ends up at Kabukicho Prison, presumably looking for Magatsuhi. After Mizuchi was defeated by the Demi-Fiend, Hee-ho transformed into Black Frost and began calling himself "Emperor of Kabukicho", ruling over a small host of Jack Frosts. After being defeated by the Demi-Fiend, Black Frost melted and left behind the Satan Magatama. In the Third Kalpa, Black Frost appeared in a room with two 'switches' after Dante was defeated. After talking to Black Frost, he joined the Demi-Fiend's party without his consent, believing that he could grow stronger still by joining the one who defeated him. ''Persona 3 / FES / P3P'' In Persona 3, one of Elizabeth's or Theodore's requests require you to fuse a Jack Frost with the skill Dia. Successfully completing this quest rewards the Protagonist a High-Cut Armor. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Jack Frost is a recruitable demon and ally. During a second cycle, Jack Frost steals a uniform and fuses himself with it, becoming Raiho. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Jack Frost appears in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner as of of the "Hip Hop Brothers". The brothers are members of the Solids and they ambush Embryon within Coordinate 136, on the second floor. The other brother was Pyro Jack ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' He is a random encounter mini-game as the player progresses and an optional boss. Jack asks 20 questions per battle, stopping only when the player answers wrong or correctly answers all questions for the round. Should the player correctly answer all 100 questions they win a certificate for answering the 100th question correctly, and a set of Stats increase Data. Players will also have the opportunity to fight Jack Frost should all questions are answered correctly in the final dungeon, the third layer of the Sun. Defeating him nets the Pass Ring, and Magatama ammo. Should all answers have been correctly answered, every time the party encounters Jack Frost, he may gives the player random items before running away. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Jack Frost is one of the four optional Bazaar shop keepers. Jack Frost can be fused from a Elemental Erthys and a Pixie or a Harpy and a Sudama. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Jack Frosts reappear as common, recruitable demons in the first floor of Sector Bootes. A lonely Jack Frost appears in Sector Carina's basement, moping over the loss of his family. In an effort to achieve revenge, he asks the Protagonist to get him an Ice Vest to increase his power. Upon getting the item and using it, it grows and becomes a Frost Ace, unlocking the Frost Ace Special Fusion combination and granting a powerful gun to the Protagonist. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Persona 4 Arena'' While not making a major appearance as an alternative Persona, one of Teddie's alternative palette swaps resembles Jack Frost. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' As an enemy: As a Persona: ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3 / FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book'' |} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' |} ''Devil Survivor'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' Gallery Image:Demi-jfrost.gif|Jack Frost from DemiKids Image:JackFrostDS.jpg|Jack Frost as he a appears in Devil Summoner Image:Hee-Hoo-Kun.PNG|Hee-Hoo-Kun from Shin Megami Tensei: if... Image:JackFrostP4.PNG|Jack Frost as he appears in Persona 4 Image:JackFrost.png|Jack Frost as he appears in Atlus promotional materials Image:HEEHO.png|Jack Frost as he appears in Devil Survivor jackfrost.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. hiiiiiiiiiiii-ho.png|Jack Frost in Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil when controlled by villians Jack Frost.PNG|Sprite of Jack Frost from Giten Megami Tensei Jack Frost.GIF|Sprite of Jack Frost from Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei Jack Frost 04.jpg|Jack Frost in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Jack Frost Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Jack Frost in Devil Survivor 2. jack frost.png|Jack Frost as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Jack Frost Strange Journey Portrait.gif|Jack Frost's portrait in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, courtesy of Ultimecia. jack frost costume.jpg|Teddie and Kintoki-Douji as Jack Frost and Pyro Jack Trivia *Even though Jack Frost is the most popular and known demon in the entire series, Cerberus has been present in the series since the novels while Jack Frost was only introduced in the first Shin Megami Tensei. *Jack has an easy to miss tail. Most wouldn't tell just by looking at him. *Jack Frost is frequently given cameos in Shin Megami Tensei games and other titles produced by Atlus. Pictures of Jack Frost can frequently be seen on vending machines and posters in the game. It is also used as a mascot for Atlus. *Jack Frost will allude to his fame in various conversation lines in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey. *In a Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne interview, series producer Cozy Okada answered Jack Frost to be his favorite demon, while artist Kazuma Kaneko prefered Take-Minakata. See Also *King Frost *Black Frost *Frost Five *Lemon Frost *Milky Frost *Strawberry Frost *Melon Frost *Petit Frost *B. Hawaii Frost *Frost Trio *Frost Ace *Pyro Jack *Jack Ripper *Raiho *Demonee-Ho Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Lovers Arcana Category:Magician Arcana Category:Fairy Race Category:Fiend Class Category:Yousei Clan Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:English Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Protagonists Category:European Mythology Category:Persona Personas Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Frost Order